Talk:ごめんね ごめんね (Gomenne Gomenne)/@comment-88.192.50.12-20170105200522
Warning! My explanation is rough english, so it's a lot more straightforward, which means it's TRIGGERING TO SOME. This song is not about cannibalism, the cannibalistic scenes are a metaphor for child prostitution and severe sexual violence - the language and logic used by the girl in the lyrics is so childlike, it is reasonable to believe she's literally just a small child. Unlike a lot of people who theorize here, I believe the girl in the lyrics was severely abused and pimped out by her "daddy" ("daddy" might be her father or not, "daddy" is usually used as a reference to a pimp in sex trafficking rings anyway) ''even '''BEFORE she met the kind stranger "onii-san"' (in Japanese, a lot of more social and naive young ones of maybe age 5-10 refer to older kids/teens or young adults close to them as "onii-chan" or "onee-chan"). In the beginning she, in the screamo low voice part, describes very explicitly yet in metaphors how roughly she's being abused sexually to the point where she ALREADY refers to her body as "kuzureta" meaning collapsed. Which in rougher terms means daily gang rape, heavy sodomy (referring to "poopy stuff" and "urinary tract", please don't imagine it, you will be sick) and finally, even pregnancy at a child's age. When the kind stranger comes he shows exceptional kindness and pities her to lure the abused and broken child and she runs away with the latest client of her "daddy", thinking maybe "onii-san" will not be as cruel as "daddy". Her hopes are crushed after the kind stranger quickly loses interest in her because her body is so badly scarred and abused it's utterly collapsed, especially after forced abortion ("He rips my tummy as he touches all around on the inside"), and stops doing sexual things to her because of disgust/guilt ("I'm sorry, but I don't think this is such a good idea, Big Brother must hate me no", it's also hinted he straight up tells her her body is ' beyond repair with ugly wounds and muscle tears, broken and deformed bones')''. So she regrets leaving with a stranger, but she is just a child under 10, very young and naive, so she '''in defeat returns to "daddy" because "daddy" is the only one she knows' to be where he is, hoping he won't be angry or leave her alone. When she returns, "daddy" is there in the house with a bigger gang of clients than ever, old and new. My guess is the "onii-san" might've even informed the man of the girl returning, so the '"daddy" would know to gather up people for revenge''' against the child's betrayal.'' The last gang rape is named''' "the last meal"' in the lyrics, which means '''her body is too weak and ruined to sustain' so many clients - all of the clients have apparently paid "daddy" so they can rape, beat and sodomize her to death, this is why it's "saigo made tabe tsukushitai". Her last wish is that the men eat up (=rape) everything but the "heart", because the "heart" belongs to "daddy" - which means that maybe they can't even touch the "heart" (=innocence, mind) anymore since it has been ruined and "eaten" by the "daddy" from the very start, which would also explain why she is mindbroken enough to return to her abuser. The lyrics in the end describe the girls apathetic attitude towards dying in the group of abusers' hands, because she has been hurt so much, believes she's not worth anything and believes this is the only thing she can ever be good for. This story in the lyrics reminds me of many child trafficking rings throughout the world, especially in third world countries where the victims are smallest and die most often in horrible ways. This story rings true and emotional, and should be taken seriously. '''It bears a very powerful message from the first-person '''viewpoint of an abused and dying, suffering child.